Klinik Cinta
by beng beng max
Summary: Klinik elit di daerah distrik YongSan tidak hanya dikenal bagus, namun juga penuh cinta. BL, banyak pair, setiap chapter beda pair, Yaoi (chapter 1 KrisYixingSuho (threesome sexscene), SuLay ending) Its an EXO fanfic


**Perih Membawa Nikmat**

Cast: Yixing, Suho, Kris

Disclaimer: Cast punya tuhan, keluarga dan fans (?) sementara cerita terinspirasi dari suatu pengalaman pribadi (bukan pengalaman author -_-)

Pair: KrisLaySuho (threesome) SuLay

Rating: M (mature/ nc-16)

Summary: Yixing yang berencana ingin mengobati perih di anusnya malah bertemu dua dokter tampan nan binal yang akhirnya mengerjainya.

* * *

Kini Yixing sedang berada di suatu klinik di kawasan YangCheon. Klinik yang berarsitektur semi eropa ini sudah terkenal sebagai klinik kalangan elit Seoul, walaupun jujur, inilah pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki ke klinik itu. Klinik ini sebenarnya adalah saran dari sahabatnya, Luhan. Menurut Luhan, klinik ini adalah tempat paling tepat untuk menyembuhkan nyeri di pinggang Yixing. Ya, junior orang barat memang besar.

Semalam, ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki ber-kewarganegaraan Amerika, ia lupa namanya, kalau tidak salah Steve. Semalam diadakan pesta di kantornya, dan bule itu adalah salah satu relasi bosnya. Lalu semalam mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan one night stand. Junior Steve sangat besar, membuatholenya sakit, walaupun junior itu berhasil menyumpal holenya yang lapar itu.

Untuk Yixing, semalam bukanlah one night stand pertamanya, karena sudah sering ia lakukan dengan perempuan maupun laki-laki sebelumnya, dengan orang china, korea, ataupun negara lain. Ia sudah sering melakukan one night stand.

Balik kepada topik, sekarang ia sedang menunggu giliran di ruang tunggu, sambil membaca berita via smartphonenya. Sambil sedkit melirik kepada laki-laki receptionist itu, wajahnya lumayan tampan, dan sepertinya ia bukan receptionist biasa, apalagi dengan jaket putih ala dokter dan name tag yang bertuliskan 'Dr. Kim Junmyeon' tidak salah lagi, pasti dia adalah dokter. Tapi Yixing bingung kenapa dia tidak praktek di dalam.

"Zhang Yixing" panggil sang receptionist yang kita tahu bernama Junmyeon itu. Lalu Yixing berdiri dari duduknya dan mendatangi meja receptionist.

"Silahkan masuk, Dr. Wu YiFan sudah menunggu" jelas , sambil tersenyum manis dibalik meja receptionistnya.

"Oh... y-ya... terima kasih" dengan sedikit canggung Yixing berjalan ke ruangan yang bertuliskan ' YiFan' yang terletak akan jauh dari meja receptionist. Entah mengapa, tapi senyuman Dr. Junmyeon itu membuatnya sidikit berdetak... atau malah banyak?

"Silahkan masuk" ucap YiFan sambil berdiri lalu tersenyum. Yixing-pun masuk lalu duduk di depan mejanya.

"Jadi, apa keluhan anda?" tanya Dr. Wu YiFan langsung kepada permasalahan.

"Emm... anu dok, pantat saya sakit" terang Yixing sekenanya.

"Pantat? Maaf boleh diperjelas?"

"M-maksud saya..." sekarang wajah Yixing sudah merah karena malu. Malu menjelaskan bahwa holenya yang perih.

"Hole anda?" tanya YiFan, dan berhasil membuat Yixing mengangguk malu.

"Hahahaha, tidak usah malu begitu..mm... Yixing-ssi, benar?" tanya Dr. Wu YiFan.

"Iya dok" jawab Yixing.

"Sudah banyak pasien yang datang kesini mengeluhkan hal yang sama, nah sekarang anda silahkan buka celana anda lalu berlutut di ranjang sebelah sana" jelas Dr. Wu YiFan sambil menunjuk ranjang klinik yang di maksud. Lalu Yixing melakukan apa yang dokter itu suruh, melepas celana bahan coklatnya dan berlutut di ranjang klinik dengan menghadap tembok.

Lalu Dr. Wu YiFan mendekatnya sambil memasang sarung tangan sebagai prosedur pemeriksaan dan menjaga kesterilan. Lalu dibukanya celana dalam Yixing dengan gerakkan pelan, seolah-olah ingin menggoda Yixing. Setelah itu diturunkan celana itu sampai setengah paha, dan otomatis bulge berukuran sedang yang sedang setengah menegang milik Yixing itu terjuntai menghadap ranjang sambil sedikit mengeluarkan pre-cum. Lalu Dr. Wu YiFan memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang anus itu. Yixing menahan desahan karena rangsangan dari tangan dokter tampan yang satu ini.

"A-ah... perih dok" Yixing mendesah saat dirasakannya Dr. Wu YiFan menggesek sedikit bagian di holenya yang lecet karena ulah bule itu semalam.

"Wah, main berapa ronde semalam Yixing-ssi?" ucap YiFan frontal sambil tertawa sopan, walupun ucapannya sangat tidak sopan sama sekali. Tetapi entah mengapa bukannya marah, libido Yixing menjadi naik.

"Maaf Yixing-ssi, ini haru beri salep oke?" tanya Dr. Wu YiFan sambil mengeluarkan jarinya yang tadi masih tertanam di anus Yixing. Lalu Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan agar holenya di bisa diberi salep berbentuk gel yang dimaksud oleh sang dokter. Lalu Dr. Wu YiFan mengoleskan sedikit salep itu kepada jari telunjuknya, dan ia masukkan jari itu ke hole Yixing.

"M-mnh..." Yixing kaget setengah mati karena desahannya. Gel salep dingin dan telunjuk tangan kanan dokter itu rasanya telah berhasil menggoda holenya yang telah lapar (lagi) karena libidonya naik.

"Wah... apa masih sakit? Kalau begitu saya tambahkan ya" lalu Dr. YiWu Fan mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya di hole Yixing dan mengolesi tiga jari tangan kanannya dengan salep, dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti memasukkan jarinya kembali ke hole yang kelaparan itu.

"Ahh... mnnh... nggh..." desah Yixing karena perbuatan dokter binal ini. Dengan seenaknya iya melakukan gerakkan tarik ulur serta zig zag di dalam hole Yixing ini, dan mau tak mau Yixing mendesah keenakan.

Setelahnya Dr. Wu YiFan semakin giat dengan gerakkan tangannya, apalagi gel salep itu bagaikan pelumas untuk melancarkan kegiatan laknatnya. Sedangkan Yixing hanya mendesah saat jari besar itu menekan-nekan sweet spotnya, Yixing mengeluarkan pre-cumnya, sedangkan bulgenya sudah keras bagai menantang Dr. Wu YiFan ini untuk meremasnya.

"Wah, maaf Yixing-ssi. Saya jadi terbawa permainan seperti ini" ucap Dr. Wu YiFan sambil masih menggerakkan jarinya in-out di hole Yixing. Tanpa Yixing ketahui sekarang Dr. Wu YiFan sedang menyeringgai mesum.

"A-ah.. dokter... a-aku.. AHHH" teriak Yixing karena klimaks, hanya dengan tangan sang dokter ini.

"Wah, cepat sekali Yixing-ssi" ucap Dr. Wu Fan sambil membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celana bahannya. Lalu Yixing menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan bulge sang dokter itu sedang tegak berdiri, menantangnya. Yixing menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Saya sudah membantu anda keluar, bagaimana kalu sekarang anda juga membantu saya keluar?" tanya YiFan seakan-akan meminta persetujuan sang empunya lubang, padahal Yixing yakin, ia menolakpun pasti dokter binal ini akan memasukkan penisnya kedalam sarang nikmatnya. Lalu Yixing mengangguk sekenanya.

"Silahkan dokter... hole-ku yang nakal ini sudah menunggu untuk kau puaskan" ucap Yixing membalas sang dokter, dan benar saja, libido Kris langsung naik drastis mendengar kata-kata kotor dari pasiennya itu, lalu dengan tidak ragu dimasukkan penis raksasa (walau tidak sebesar Steve) itu kedalam hole Yixing.

"Ahnng... mnhh" Yixing medesah dibawah dokter yang sedang mencoba memasukkan penis raksasanya ini, walaupun sakit (apalagi akibat luka lecet di holenya akibat semalam) tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, penis doker terasa hangat dan nikmat, besarnya pun terasa sangat pas di holenya, tidak kebesaran, dan tidak kekecilan.

Sekarang dokter itu sedang berjuang memasukkan seluruh batangnya kedalam lubang surga Yixing, sebenarnya saat jarinya masuk tadi saja iya sudah berfikiran jorok karena hole ini dengan nikmatnya meremas-remas jarinya. Sekarang penisnya yang diremas-remas, sungguh nikmat lubang pasiennya yang satu ini.

Sekarang lubang Yixing menyempit karena kehadiran sang dokter ini, sangat nikmat penis besar itu perlahan-lahan masuk semakin dalam kedalam lubangnya yang lapar. Saat dirasakan sudah mesuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang Yixing, dengan perlahan Kris melakukan gerakkan in-out di lubangnya, perlahan tapi pasti, dan membuat Yixing mendesah keenakan di bawah dokter itu.

Lalu kris menumpukkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Yixing, dan satu tangannya yang bebas itu masuk kedalam kaus kuning Yixing, membelai perut lalu nipple Yixing yanng sudah tegang.

"AH...ah.. dokh... mnn" Desahan Yixing semakin menggila dibuatnya, dengan penis yang bergerak semi cepat dan tangan Kris yang menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Yixing serta memilin brutal—tapi nikmat—nipple Yixing.

"Ckriet.." lalu pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah tampan Dr. Junmyeon, Yixing kaget setengah mati, ia malu dilihat dalam keadaan seperti ini, ingin rasanya ditelan bumi, pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah alat pemadam kebakaran.

"Hei, kau sudah bersenang-senang tanpa menungguku" ucap Dr. Junmyeon seakan-akan marah kepada Dr. Wu YiFan.

"Hahaha... jangan salahkan aku, dia begitu menggoda" Dr. Wu YiFan menunjuk-nunjuk Yixing dengan dagunya, dibarengi oleh hentakkan-hentakkan sensual di bagian bawah dan pilinan tangan di nipple pemuda manis itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa semua sudah selesai?" tambah Dr. Wu YiFan.

"Ya, aku sudah memasang tanda tutup di depan"

"Ah, yasudahlah" Suho membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu melorotkan celana biru donkernya.

Jujur, Yixing kaget dan bingung atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Dr. Junmyeon, membuka celana bahannya di depan matanya lalu berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Lalu Kris menarik Yixing pelan agar membawanya berdiri sambil bertumpu kepada kasur di depannya. Lalu Suho duduk di atas kasur klinik yang beralaskan sprei biru muda itu, dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang bisa dibilang raksasa walaupun tidak sebesar penis Kris (tapi beda tipis doang).

"Mau mencobanya cantik?" ucap Suho seduktif kepada Yixing. Sementara Yixing hanya menatap Suho dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Oh ya, panggil aku Suho" Suho menunduk lalu mengecup pelan bibir menggoda Yixing, selanjutnya yang ia ketahui penis itu sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya

* * *

"Ahh... ah... uhmnnn..." Yixing keenakan karena yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang ini, Kris berada dibelakangnya, menyodok-nyodokkan penisnya keras sementara penis Suho menekan-nekan rongga mulutnya, dan Yixing sangat menikmatinya. Tak terasa ia sudah lebih dari 3 kali klimaks sedangkan kedua dokter ini belum. Luar biasa.

"Ah... luar biasa Yixing-ssi" ucap Kris lalu menyentakkan penisnya dalam, dan berkedut. Sepertinya ia sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Annggh... mnhhh" Yixing pun mendesah merasakan klimaksnya yang ke-4 kalinya akan datang, sementara karena desahan tertahan itu penis Suho jadi semakin dimanja.

"Bersama-sama Yixing-ssi..." ucap Kris menyentakkan lebih dalam , Suho melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Yixing lalu turun dari kasur itu.

"AHHH... AH UNGHHHHH" kini Yixing mengerang hebat karena kenikmatan yang Kris beri pada lubanya. Sedangan Suho mengocok penisnya sendiri sambil menonton pertunjukkan live di depannya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kris dan Yixing keluar bersamaan, sperma Yixing jatuh ke lantai, sedangkan sperma Kris terampung di lubang Yixing.

"Terima kasih cantik" ucap Kris puas lalu mengecup pipi Yixing sebentar lalu melepaskan penisnya dari krangkeng nikmat Yixing.

"Bersiaplah cantik..." Suho memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Yixing tanpa memberi Yixing waktu untuk bernafas, tapi Yixing tidak keberatan.

"Ahh... mngghh..." Yixing mendesah keenakan karena Suho langsung menggerakkan penisnya dengan brutal dan berkali-kali menyentuh titiknya, lalu Suho membalik tubuhnya dan sehingga dapat dengan jelas menatap wajah Suho yang tampan.

"Ternyata dari sedekat ini kau terlihat sangat cantik ya" Suho membelai pelan rambut Yixing, lalu mengecupnya mesra. Yixing sangat berdebar di buatnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang memperlakukannya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seperti ini. Hentakkan di holenya oleh Suho yang tadinya brutal dan membabi buta perlaha-lahan mulai melambat dan penuh dengan perasaan, Yixing-pun semakin berdebar.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama mereka melakukan dalam posisi seperti itu Yixing-pun klimaks untuk ke yang 5 kalinya. Lalu Suho menguba posisi mereka dengan mengangkan satu kaki Yixing, dimiringkan badan lelaki manis itu, dan ditopangnya kaki itu di pundaknya. Sambil tetap menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yixing yang manis itu.

"ahh... ungh... Su-suho... aku mau.. kehh... ah..." ucap Yixing sambil meremas pelan pundak Suho.

"Bersama-sama..." Suho mempercepat temponya lalu menciumi kelopak mata Yixing.

"AHHHHHH... SUHO-YA..." Yixing pun klimaks berbarengan dengan Suho. Suho terengah-engah lalu mengecup wajah Yixing mesra.

"Terima kasih Yixing-sii" Suho tersenyum. Sedangkan Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang telah memerah.

Sementara Kris? Kris yang menganggur itu hanya memperhatikan SuLay yang sedang bermesraan lalu teringat akan pujaan hatinya.

* * *

Kini Suho, Yixing, dan Kris sudah berpakaian kembali. Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, klinik pun sudah di tutup. Setelah memberi salam Kris langsung pulang dengan mobil sportnya. Sedangkan Suho mengantar Yixing ke rumahnya.

Selama di perjalanan Suho dan Yixing sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, hanya alunan musik klasik serta gemericik hujan yang terdengar di telinga mereka. Dengan perlahan ekor mata Yixing melirik Suho pelan, ia tak tahu mengapa. Tapi baru pertama kalinya ia seperti ini, jantungnya berdetak-detak seperti ingin meledak. Begitu pula Suho walaupun ia terlihat sedang fokus dengan jalan di depannya, tetapi sebenarnya jantungnya juga berdetak cepat.

"Mm.. ya.. jadi dimana alamat rumahmu Yixing-ssi?" Suho memecah keheningan, lalu Yixing menjawabnya dengan kikuk, setelah itu terjadi lagi keheningan.

* * *

"Yixing-ssi... bangun..." Suho mengguncang pelan pundak Yixing, sementara Yixing yang sedari tadi sedang terlelap dalam alam mimpi pun mulai bangun.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Suho, sementara Yixing sudah mulai sadar.

"em.. ya... terima kasih Dr. Suho, sampai berjumpa lagi" Yixing tersenyum lalu membuka pintu mobil , namun tangan kanannya ditarik oleh Suho, lalu dalam sekejap Suho mecium bibirnya mesra, dan dibalas oleh Yixing.

"Aku tahu kita memang baru pertama kali bertemu... tapi kurasa, aku menyukaimu Yixing-ssi" Suho berterus terang atas perasaannya kepada Yixing yang baru dikenalinya itu.

"A-aku... juga... baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan yang seperti ini" wajah Yixing memerah, ia sangat berdebar. Sangat kencang.

~Lalu selanjutnya Yixing dan Suho bertautan sampai pagi menjelang~

**Dont forget to review readers-ssi readers-tachi**

Maafkan ke alay-an saya reader-tachi -_- tadinya mau bikin yaoi jadi romance begini -_- dan buat yang belum tahu, yaoi itu seharusnya seni gay yang gak ada kejelasan (semacam one night stand), makanya tadinya saya yang mau buat yaoi malah jadi bl romance begini -_- tapi gapapa lah...

Selanjutnya saya mau bikin fic tapi saya bingung pair apa, tolong kasih masukkan ya~ arigatchuuu :*

Ini fic rated M pertama saya, jadi kalau aneh... maaf saja kawan -_-

Untuk next chapter saya sudah ada bayangan cerita, tapi pair masih labil, vote pair kalian ya =w=


End file.
